


All that is canon

by christinefromsherwood, soufflegirl91



Category: AO3 Tags, All The Fandoms - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, No Fandom, Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Fandom, Fandom Culture, Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen, Poetry, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: An ode to AO3 and fandom





	All that is canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in any fandom anywhere and the mods as well](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+any+fandom+anywhere+and+the+mods+as+well).

All that is canon does not glitter  
Not all those who wander AO3 are lost  
The heart of the fandom does not wither  
Deep feels are not reached by the frost

From the ashes a fic shall be woken  
A light from the angst posts shall spring   
Renewed will be plot that was broken  
The fanon again shall be king!


End file.
